


Gegenleistung

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [10]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Sequel, Smut, U 96, U boat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: „Du, kann ich mich revanchieren?“Pilgrim würde gerne Danke sagen.





	Gegenleistung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Es war ein paar Tage nachdem Frenssen Pilgrim mit seinem… Problem geholfen hatte und Pilgrim war dankbar, dass sein Freund kein Wort mehr darüber verloren hatte. Sie lebten noch immer fröhlich nebeneinander wie zuvor, arbeiteten zusammen wie zuvor und unterhielten sich über alles und jeden wie zuvor. Nur wurde Pilgrim das nagende Gefühl nicht los, dass sich trotzdem etwas verändert hatte. Wann immer sie in den Kojen lagen, musste er an die raue, vor Erregung tiefe Stimme Frenssens denken, an den heißen, lustvollen, auf ihn gerichteten Blick und an das sanfte, liebevolle Lächeln, gemischt mit ein wenig Humor und Anerkennung. Und das war, was sich verändert hatte. Pilgrim konnte kein Auge mehr zu tun, ohne den Blonden vor seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen, keinen Moment mehr die Gedanken schweifen lassen, ohne die Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen zu hören und es erregte ihn jedes Mal. Es fühlte sich unrecht an, von Frenssen so gut behandelt zu werden, ohne etwas zurückzugeben. Aber wollte der überhaupt etwas zurückhaben? Oder war es ihm genug, etwas zu geben? Dass es ihm Freude bereitete, seinem Freund zu helfen, aber im Gegenzug keine Hilfe haben wollte? Das fühlte sich falsch an für Pilgrim. Aber was, wenn er so nicht war? Wenn er es zwar akzeptierte, dass Pilgrim so war, aber er selber damit sonst nichts weiter zu tun haben wollte? Gerne würde Pilgrim ihn einfach mal beiseite nehmen und fragen: „Du, kann ich mich revanchieren?“ Aber das ging nicht. Nicht, dass er sich nicht traute. Hier an Bord waren dafür einfach zu viele Ohren, zu viele, die das nichts anging und eine zu reale Gefahr, dass man sie verpfeifen könnte. Und da wollte Pilgrim Frenssen nicht mitreinziehen. Deshalb schwieg er lieber.

 

Grummelnd rollte sich Pilgrim von einer Seite auf die andere. Er war schon wieder hart und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es wollte nicht weggehen. Klar, er könnte sich wieder selbst anfassen, das heiße, notleidende Fleisch streicheln, bis die Fluten der Lust ihn davonspülten und ihm Ruhe verschafften. Aber das wollte er nicht. Einerseits aus der Angst heraus, dass er in einem unbedachten Moment den Namen seines Freundes stöhnen und alles verraten könnte, andererseits das schlechte Gewissen, ihn so zu benutzen, so auszunutzen. Es war fast unerträglich, wie sehr die Erektion störte, aber er wollte jetzt nicht nachgeben. Er war doch verdammt nochmal kein jugendlicher Bursche mehr, der sich an dem Anblick eines Rockzipfels aufgeilen konnte! Wütend drehte er sich wieder zur anderen Seite hin, dass er auf den Gang hinausschauen konnte und wie magnetisch zog es seine Augen zu dem Spalt in Frenssens Vorhang. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es ihn, denn Frenssen lag ihm gegenüber und sah ihn ebenfalls an, ließ seinen sengend heißen, in dem Schatten der Koje glühenden Blick gierig über Pilgrims Körper gleiten, tastete ihn Zentimeter um Zentimeter ab und ließ ihn vor Erregung erschaudern. Wie konnte so viel Lust in nur einem einzigen Blick sein? Mit einem solchen Blick war unmöglich, dass Frenssen ihn nicht auch wollte! Es ließ seine Erektion noch stärker werden.

Sie mussten sich schon eine ganze Weile über den Gang hinweg angestarrt haben, als Pilgrim endlich die Kraft fand, seine weichen Knie zum Funktionieren zu bringen, sich aus seiner Koje und in die gegenüberliegende Koje zu stemmen, wo er sich schwer auf Frenssen fallen ließ, welcher schnell den Vorhang ganz zuzog. Pilgrim lag nun der Länge nach auf Frenssen, die Arme links und rechts neben seinem Kopf abstützend, die Wärme des anderen so nah an sich spürend. Jeden Atemzug spürte er in der Bewegung des Brustkorbes, der Atem strich ihm heiß und feucht über die Wange und durch die Hose konnte er die Erektion spüren. Wie schön Frenssen doch war! So unglaublich schön in der Fäulnis, die sonst so an Bord herrschte. Ein Adonis, jung und schön für die Ewigkeit. Pilgrim pochte das Herz im Hals, hatte Flattern in der Magengegend und den warmen, lieblichen Körper unter sich. Frenssen sah gespannt zu ihm hoch, die Hände locker auf Pilgrims Hüfte gelegt, sodass sich dieser langsam zu ihm hinunterbeugte, einen Spalt breit vor den Lippen Halt machte und auf Protest wartete. Als keiner kam, schloss er seine Augen und presste ihre Münder endlich aufeinander. Er ließ sich ganz auf das Gefühl von trockenen, salzbenetzten Lippen gegen die seinen ein, öffnete willig den Mund, als eine Zungenspitze sanft um Einlass bat und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, wie sich Frenssen heraufwölbte, sodass sich ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben. Ab da ging es plötzlich ganz schnell. Innerhalb von Augenblicken war die Kleidung verschwunden bis nur noch die Unterhosen da waren und die Küsse wurden heiß und gierig.   
„Frenssen!“, keuchte Pilgrim. „Frenssen, ganz ruhig! Du tus‘ ja grad so als könnten wir jeden Moment draufgehen!“ Der Blick des Blonden verdüsterte sich, während er seinen Kopf von Pilgrims Hals und Schulter entfernte, wo schon ein oder zwei Knutschflecken rot aufblühten und Pilgrim würde sich am liebsten ohrfeigen. Natürlich konnten sie jeden Augenblick sterben! Es war ja immerhin Krieg! Das fiel bloß nicht so auf, wenn man fast einen Monat lang in der Gegend herumkariolte, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Dampfer zu sichten.   
„Gut, so war‘s jetzt nicht gemeint, ich will nur… das ist für dich Frenssen. Entspann dich, wir ha‘m Zeit.“, brachte er heraus. Der Atem kam stoßweise und machte das Sprechen schwer. Frenssen sah ihn komisch an.   
„Soll das eine Wiedergutmachung sein?“, wollte er wissen und stemmte sich ein Stück hoch, um mit Pilgrim auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Der Schwarzhaarige rückte ein wenig ab, um ihm den nötigen Raum dafür zu geben. „Naja.“, gluckste Pilgrim.   
„So‘n bisschen? Ich fänd‘s unfair. Du hast letztes Mal-“ Bei diesen Worten wurde er sogar ein wenig rot. „Du hast letztes Mal nichts gekriegt. Also kümmer‘ ich mich diesmal um dich, ja?“ Frenssen schien kurz zu überlegen, dann nickte er.   
„Gut. Abgemacht. Heut‘ darfst du mal so zeigen, was du so draufhast.“, meinte er dann und ach, wie wundervoll seine Stimme mit seiner Frechheit nach oben schwang! Pilgrim musste grinsen, packte Frenssen an den Oberschenkeln und zog einmal kräftig, dass es den Blonden auf die Matratze zurückwarf. Er gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, den er gerade noch mit der Hand ersticken konnte, aber lachte auf, als er das spitzbübische Grinsen in Pilgrims Gesicht sah.   
„Und jetzt?“, stichelte Frenssen „War das alles, was du draufhast?“   
„Oh!“, flüsterte da Pilgrim gefährlich „Bring mich auf keine falschen Gedanken! Sonst mach ich dich noch zu meinem französischen Mäuschen!“   
„Würdest du nicht!“, entgegnete Frenssen.   
„Sicher?“ Damit zog er in einem Schwung Frenssens Unterhose weg und beugte sich weit herunter. Mit einem letzten frechen Blick nach oben ließ er seinen Atem über dessen Bauch streichen, küsste dort eine feuchte Linie, wo das Zwerchfell verborgen lag, von links nach rechts und wieder zurück und wanderte langsam immer tiefer, aber ließ das pochende Glied außer Acht. Bis Frenssen schließlich gequält aufstöhnte.   
„Komm schon, Pilgrim!“ Pilgrim grinste boshaft und legte sein Kinn auf der Hüfte des anderen auf, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.   
„Ja, Frenssen?“   
„Mach schon!“, jammerte der.   
„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?“ Frenssen verstand es nicht und sah ihn einfach nur mit zerzaustem Haar und geröteten Wangen verdattert an bis sich Pilgrim seiner erbarmte.   
„Bitte. Das Zauberwort ist bitte.“, erklärte er und konnte zusehen, wie es Frenssen dämmerte, was er wollte. „Also?“

Frenssen schluckte gegen die Erregung an. „Blas mir einen, bitte.“

Pilgrim nickte und senkte sich noch weiter nach unten, um endlich, endlich das hochrote Glied näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Zuerst ließ er wieder nur seinen Atem darüber gleiten, aber dann kam er noch näher und umschloss die Eichel mit seinem Mund. Frenssen stöhnte erleichtert auf und fuhr mit einer Hand in Pilgrims schwarzes Haar. Immer tiefer nahm ihn Pilgrim in den Mund, bis er spürte, wie seine Eichel im Rachen anstieß, dann ließ er das Glied wieder ein Stück herausgleiten, um mit der Zunge an der Unterseite entlangzulecken. Frenssen keuchte lauter und stärker auf und die Muskeln in seinem Bauch und seinen Beinen begannen zu zittern, ein Zeichen, dass es jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er- bevor Pilgrim wirklich wusste, was geschah, ergoss sich Frenssen schon in seinem Mund, die Zähne in seine Faust gegraben, um so viele Laute wie möglich zu ersticken und Pilgrim schluckte mehrmals heftig, doch trotzdem rann ein wenig der weißlich Flüssigkeit sein Kinn hinunter. Mit verstrubbelten Haaren setzte er sich auf und lächelte auf Frenssen hinab, der erschöpft vor ihm lag und ihn in einen trägen Kuss zog. Genauso träge leckte der Blonde dann sein Kinn und versuchte, seinen Bart von Sperma zu befreien. Pilgrim war fast erstaunt über die Fürsorge, die ihm der andere entgegenbrachte und erneut flatterte seine Magengegend auf. Doch zog sich augenblicklich alles in ihm zusammen, als eine große, raue Hand seine vernachlässigte Erektion umschloss und sich der freie Arm um seine Schultern legte, um ihn in eine Umarmung hinunterzuziehen. Pilgrim vergrub das Gesicht in Frenssens Halsbeuge während er schwer gegen ihn atmete und die Lust in ihm immer weiter anschwoll.   
„Willst du mich ficken?“, murmelte da Frenssen plötzlich und Pilgrim vergaß einen Moment zu atmen, als die Erregung mit einem Mal so hoch schlug, dass er fast kam.   
„Nächstes Mal, nächstes Mal.“, brachte er heraus. „Da vögel ich dich durch die Matratze.“ Er spürte Frenssens Lächeln an seinem Hals.   
„Ist das ein Versprechen? Oder eine Drohung?“ Seine Stimme war noch immer rau und tief, so wie an dem Abend, an welchem er Pilgrim von dem französischen Mäuschen in Paris erzählt hatte. Es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Und endlich, endlich war es zu viel, die Lust schlug über ihm zusammen und er kam in Frenssens Hand, die ihn zärtlich weiter streichelte, bis er wieder auf dem Boden angekommen war. Dann hob er die Hand und leckte sie ab. Pilgrim konnte seinen Blick nicht davon losreißen.

„Verdammt.“, murmelte er und lächelte auf Frenssens fragenden Blick. „Mach weiter so und ich bin bereit für Runde zwei.“


End file.
